


The Way

by perfectlmh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hyuck, Bottom Jaemin, Bottom Renjun, Choking, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Dom Hyuck, Dom Jaemin, Dom Mark, Dom Renjun, Handcuffs, M/M, Nct Dream Smut, Nicknames, Public Sex, Renmin switch, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub Hyuck, Sub Jaemin, Sub Mark, Sub Renjun, Top Jaemin, Top Mark, Top Renjun, baby boy/daddy, dreamie smut, they way they meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlmh/pseuds/perfectlmh
Summary: Best friends Mark & Jaemin are the schools most popular guys. They are co captains of the dance team & co captains of the basketball team.Best friends Hyuck & Renjun are not so popular. They are co captains of the theatre department.However, no one knows that they all know each other and that behind closed doors MH & RM fuck on a daily.





	The Way

**Author's Note:**

> don't like dreamie smut, don't read.

THE WAY | Renjun and Jaemin met was bc Jaemin needed a chemistry tutor and Renjun was the smartest in their class. So Renjun tutored Jaemin every Monday & Wednesday after Jaemin’s basketball practice at Renjun’s house.

One day Jaemin couldn’t take it anymore and told Renjun how beautiful he was and how pretty his lips looked when he talked. Renjun would melt and blush so much and compliment Jaemin back. “Are you kidding? You’re the prettiest boy I have ever seen. You’re smile is so bright and you’re eyes are so glossy. I just wanna know what those beautiful cherry lips taste like and I’d love to see the way they look around my cock” 

Jaemin would freeze because he would have never expected this angel to say such devilish words. Jaemin would whimper a bit and immediately would sink to his knees. Taking Renjun’s dick out and licking the head. “You so taste good injun” and then lick where the vein was and then put half of Renjun’s dick in his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the head, making loud sucking noises and choking when the head would hit the back of his throat. 

Renjun would caress his cheek while saying “You look so pretty with my cock in your mouth, Minnie. So pretty just for daddy huh.” And Jaemin would purr against Renjun’s dick seanding vibrations up Renjun’s body. Renjun would feel his stomach tightening so he’d grip Jaemin’s hair tight and fuck his pretty little throat so good Jaemin would have a scratchy sore throat for a couple of days.

He would shoot his load down Jaemin’s throat giving him no choice but to swallow. But Jaemin would’ve swallowed period bc he’s a good boy and that’s what good boys do for their daddies. Renjun would pull him up and kiss him roughly. Tasting himself on Jaemin’s lips.

It became a weekly thing for Jaemin to suck Renjun off. Monday’s were for study time and Wednesday’s were for sexy time. Monday’s Renjun would be the good little tutor he promised. While Wednesday’s Jaemin would be Renjun’s good baby boy.

They even had sex in the library one afternoon during Monday study session. Jaemin was being needy because Renjun was teasing his all day through text with nicknames and praises. Since they were in a hidden spot of the library, Renjun had fingered Jaemin open, and sat Jaemin down on his dick. 

For every right answer Renjun would thrust up into him giving Jaemin what he wanted. But, for every wrong answer Renjun wouldn’t move at all. Jaemin would become a whiny mess just wanting to be fucked trying to get the right answers so he could cum. Renjun had thrusted a bit hard hitting Jaemin’s prostate making him moan loud and cum all over the table, barely missing their papers.

Then they would go back to Jaemin’s house after study session and Renjun would bounce on Jaemin’s dick while he was cuffed to the bed. Riding him like his life depended on it. Saying “such a big cock but given to someone useless. Doesn’t even know how to use it properly” showing Jaemin who’s in charge even though the dick was up his ass. 

Once in a while they would switch it up where Renjun would fuck Jaemin bc Jaemin was just his needy baby boy who wanted to experience all of it. And Renjun, being the giving daddy, would fuck his baby so good leaving him an over stimulated whining mess.

 

THE WAY | Mark and Hyuck hasd met was because, while Jaemin was getting tutored, Mark was teaching the theatre department some dance moves for their musical coming up. It was supposed to be Mark and Jaemin but he busy studying with Renjun. So Hyuck was the only captain and so was Mark. Hyuck was already a good dancer so Mark used him as his partner to show some of the couple dances he was teaching. 

After the classes would be done Mark would come up to Hyuck and ask if he wanted to go get some food. They would get food together every week. Hyuck started thinking these were dates so he asked one day “Mark, do you like me?” 

And mark would blush a little “M-maybe. Is that a bad thing?” And Hyuck would smile “not at all. I like you too Mark. I have for a while and you what I’d really like to see is the faces you’d make while I bounce on your hard cock”. Mark would swallow and blush. “I’d r-really like t-that too Hyuck” they’d go back to Mark’s place and Hyuck would do exactly that. He would bounce and grind against Mark’s big cock. 

They ended up falling in love and started dating. So of course they would have sex a lot and do it every where they could. 

Mark would fuck his boyfriend in the theatre dressing room, making Hyuck look at himself in the mirror getting wrecked. They would fuck at Hyuck’s house while his parents were still there. Hyuck would take control and suck Mark’s dick in his room or bathroom and ride him so good in the pool. They would fuck everywhere around their houses, at school, and even sometimes at church (when Hyuck would go with Mark and his family). 

Hyuck loved domming his boyfriend and Mark loves to be dommed. But sometimes Hyuck would get into his subspace. While all 4 of them were out on a double date, Hyuck would cuddle up to Mark, softly kiss his neck, and whisper something in Mark’s ear. Renjun smirking knowing exactly what his bff wanted from Mark. 

Hyuck wanted to be fucked hard and rough. Have his ass spanked, get choked, and just be dommed by his handsome muscular boyfriend. And so, Mark would say that they had to go cause Hyuck wasn’t feeling good. But Renjun and Jaemin knew exactly what they were about to do, as Renjun does the same to Jaemin sometimes and vise versa. 

Mark would take Hyuck back to his place, spank his ass for being a naughty boy in front of their friends. He would then eat him out. Thrusting his tongue deep inside Hyuck. He’d flip him over and tie him to the bed. Mark would slowly enter him but once fully into Hyuck’s tight hole, he’d fuck his hard. 

Pounding his ass, throwing a leg over his shoulder, one hand on Hyuck’s hips leaving a bruise while another was around Hyuck’s neck. Hyuck would cum all over his stomach and Mark’s. And since Mark liked seeing Hyuck a fucked out mess he’d pull out and cum on Hyuck’s chest, face, and thighs. Mark would take a mental picture of this moment wanting to remember it forever. Then they would get cleaned up and watch movies while cuddling and giving soft kisses once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> My second post! I'm sorry I haven't posted a lot just have been busy or had no motivation to write. I sent this to my mutual and he loved it so I decided to post it here for you guys as well. Hope you like it! I'm gonna try and post more even if its just little blurbs. Love you all! <3


End file.
